


Stockholm Syndrome

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Inappropriate Use of an Angel Blade, Knives, M/M, Marking, Nudity, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Castiel, Wing Kink, permanent marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: After succumbing to the Mark of Cain, Dean took his favorite angel as a plaything.  Castiel has learned to love and crave his encounters with Dean.  This is one of those encounters.





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dark. It's one of the darkest things I've ever written and I know it's not going to be for everyone. If you're like me and skip the warnings on fics, you might want to go back and take a peek just to make sure on this one. :)

Castiel shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t even want to be here. But he is and he does. Even if he changed his mind, he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere with his dwindling grace and the Enochian enchantments engraved into the shackles that were always wrapped around his wrists. But he knew wouldn’t change his mind. He finally had what he wanted and he would do anything to hold onto it. 

Of course, this wasn’t how he had pictured it when he had dared to imagine a life with Dean; he had never imagined Dean becoming this, even after his friend had taken on the Mark. But the old Dean didn’t want him and this Dean did so Cas would take what he could get. 

A key turned in the lock and the door creaked open, bright light flooding into the otherwise dark room. Castiel was kept in darkness between Dean’s visits and he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. Dean stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock it, Cas noted. Not that it mattered. Castiel wouldn’t leave anyway.

Warm, dim light filled the room and Castiel could see that Dean was carrying something but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. Dean crossed to Cas, cupping the depowered angel’s face in his free hand. The angel leaned into the touch as black, demonic eyes locked on his blue ones.

“Let me see them, angel,” Dean growled.

Castiel used what little grace remained in him to reveal his tattered, broken wings to the demon. He watched as a twisted smirk graced Dean’s face. It wasn’t the smile Cas had fallen in love with but it was the one he gave Cas now and the angel had learned to love it, too. He had learned a lot of things, like how Dean usually preferred him to be quiet.

Dean stroked the angel’s wings almost reverently and he chuckled as Castiel bit back a moan. “I think I want to hear you tonight so go ahead and make some noise,” Dean commanded. “I brought you a surprise and I want to know how much you enjoy it.” Dean’s grip grew painfully tight and when Cas couldn’t take it anymore and let out a whimper. Only then did Dean let go and show Castiel what he had brought into the room with him. “Remember this?”

The silver blade flashed in the dim light and Cas shuddered, his eyes wide. Surely Dean didn’t mean to kill him. He had been good, he had done everything that Dean had asked of him, he loved Dean.

“This is yours, angel, or it was. It’s mine now, just like you are.” Dean walked behind Cas, twirling the angel blade in his hand, and tapped his shoulder. “Hands and knees,” he ordered and the angel complied immediately. Dean liked it when he listened and as Dean’s hand trailed down Castiel’s bare back, the angel shivered at the touch. 

Dean kept him naked. In the back of his mind he knew it was for ease of use but Castiel didn’t mind. Dean liked his body, Dean wanted his body, and Dean wanted to be able to see it unencumbered. Cas looked across the room at the trench coat that hung beside the door. He wasn’t sure how long Dean had kept him here but the idea of wearing that garment that had for so long been like a second skin seemed so foreign to him. At first the presence of his coat in the room but just out of reach had been a torment but now it was a reminder of what he had gained, a reminder of what this Dean had given to him in exchange.

Something cold pressed against his ass and Cas felt his muscles clench. Dean laughed and kept pushing whatever it was into Castiel’s body as the angel did his best to relax against the intrusion. It all clicked for Cas as the unyielding object continued to press into him. Dean bringing the blade into the room, telling Cas he had a surprise in store, wanting to hear how much Cas appreciated his gift… Dean was about to fuck him with the hilt of his angel blade. The realization combined with the butt of the blade grazing against his prostate made Cas groan.

Dean began to withdraw the blade, leaving nothing but the tip inside of Cas before plunging it back into the angel. He picked up his pace and let out a dark chuckle when Castiel began to press back, meeting Dean thrust for thrust. “Have you figured out what’s happening yet, angel?” the demon asked.

Castiel nodded as he fucked himself on the hilt of his angel blade. He knew better than to speak without permission.

“Tell me.”

“You’re… you’re using my angel blade to fuck my ass,” Castiel huffed, his voice gruffer than he remembered it, though he chalked that up to a mix of arousal and not speaking.

Dean stopped and pushed the blade deep into Castiel, letting the flared handle hold it in place. He walked around to kneel in front of Cas and grabbed his face in a harsh grip. “Want to try that again, angel?”

Castiel thought back to what he had said and quickly realized his mistake. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry. You’re using your angel blade to fuck your angel’s ass.”

“You. Are. Mine.” Dean hissed, “And don’t you forget it again, angel.” He released his grip on Castiel’s chin and returned to his place behind the angel before pounding the hilt of the blade into his ass at a punishing pace. Dean made sure to slam into Castiel’s prostate with every push of the blade he had Cas writhing and moaning within minutes. “Everything in this room is mine, including your orgasms. Don’t you dare cum, angel.” 

The reminder only served to push Cas closer to his impending release. His nerves were on edge and his body felt like it was on fire but he had already disappointed Dean once and Castiel was determined that he wouldn’t do it again. He wanted Dean to be happy.

Without any warning, Dean buried the blade in Castiel’s ass once more and the angel heard the familiar sound of Dean’s belt being undone and his pants being unzipped. He circled the angel and when he came into Castiel’s field of vision, he could see how hard Dean was as the demon lightly stroked his erection.

“Open,” Dean commanded.

Castiel’s jaw dropped, his mouth open wide as he forced his throat to relax for what he knew was coming. But Dean didn’t thrust into his mouth right away.

Dean lightly slapped his cock against Castiel’s cheek, smearing precum on the angel’s face before repeating his actions on the other side of his face. Once he was satisfied, Dean rested the tip of his cock inside of Castiel’s open mouth. He slowly slid his erection into the angel’s mouth and down his throat, waiting until Castiel’s eyes watered before he pulled back. Dean repeated this motion a few times, testing Cas but the angel was determined not to let him down again. 

Finally, Dean began moving in earnest, his hips pistoning forward and his cock choking Castiel with each thrust. He grabbed the angel’s wings for leverage, tugging Cas closer as he fucked into his mouth with the same ferocity he had used on the angel’s ass.

Cas was grunting with the force of each of Dean’s thrusts as the demon pulled painfully on his shredded wings. He could feel the saliva dripping from his mouth and running down his chin to pool on the floor at Dean’s knees. Despite his discomfort, Castiel kept his mouth open and his jaw and throat relaxed, a willing receptacle for Dean as he awaited his prize.

However, Dean had a different idea. “You’ve been bad today, angel,” Dean grunted, “I think I need to remind you who you belong to.” Dean thrusted deep into Castiel’s throat a few more times before pulling out of the angel’s mouth entirely. He furiously rubbed his erection until until his hot, thick cum began to spurt out and cover the angel. Dean purposely avoided Castiel’s still open mouth, opting to paint his face instead.

Once he was finished, Dean stood and zipped his pants. “One more reminder, I think,” he commented before retrieving the angel blade from Castiel’s ass and instructing him to kneel with his hands clasped behind his back. “Who do you belong to?” he asked.

“You,” Cas replied immediately. “I belong to you, Dean.”

Dean nodded approvingly as he pressed the tip of the blade into Castiel’s skin, causing the angel to cry out. The cuts wouldn’t kill Cas but they were certainly deep enough to permanently scar. Dean looked over his handiwork, a fresh and bloody “DW” carved into his angel’s chest, just over his heart. “Who do you belong to, angel?” he asked again.

Castiel’s voice was even more raspy than before. “You.”

Dean left him in the dark again, still hard and wanting with tattered wings on display, blood dripping down his torso, and cum drying on his face.

Castiel shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t even want to be here. But he is and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. I'm finished writing the kink bingo fics and they're all posted on tumblr, I'm now just getting caught up on posting them here.


End file.
